Half-ling
by GirHugs
Summary: (Slash, AU-Soulmate) This is the story of Bilbo Baggins and his soulmate, dwarf-king Thorin Oakenshield. Though it is a grand tale, it is not often pleasant. Much heartache and danger befell the poor Half-ling on his journey to the Lonely Mountain, for though hobbits have soulmates, dwarfs do not.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: LoTR/Hobbit belong to Tolkien.**

* * *

_Prologue_

Up to the north, in a place called the Shire, live a gentle folk called hobbits. Hobbits are simple creatures that live simple lives, quite content so long as they have plentiful food, mead, and pipeweed.

Hobbits are known for three things: their good nature, their hearty appetites, and their short stature. The third of the three is oft believed to be the reason why hobbits are called Halflings, for they are half, or slightly less than half, the size of Big People. But, scarcely known to those outside the Shire, the _real_ reason for hobbits being called Halflings is very different indeed.

Halfling neither refers to how small the hobbit is nor to his ability to eat half of your pantry in one sitting. No, the reason why hobbits are called Halflings is because they are but half of a pair.

For, you see, each and every hobbit has a soulmate. Singly and alone, a hobbit is a half. Together, with their bonded one, they are no longer Half-lings and more of a Whole-thing.

The bond between Half-lings takes many a form: romantic, friendly, brotherly. Soulmate and lover are not synonymous. In fact, some of the greatest known hobbit-pairs were not lovers at all. Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee, best of friends and soulmates, embarked on a most treacherous journey. Asked to perform a task so many before had failed at, Frodo was able to end the reign of the one ring because of the strength he drew from his other half. Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took, who also helped destroy the one ring, were not just cousins but another bonded pair. They too accomplished much that alone they could not have possibly managed.

But, this story is not the story about the destruction of the one ring or the two pairs of Half-lings who accomplished the task. No, this story is of the _finding_ of the ring and the single Half-ling who found his other half in the most unlikely of creatures in the most unbelievable of ways at the most unexpected of times.

This is the story of Bilbo Baggins and his soulmate, dwarf-king Thorin Oakenshield. Though it is a grand tale, it is not often a pleasant one. Much heartache and danger befell the poor Half-ling on his journey to the Lonely Mountain, for though hobbits have soulmates, dwarfs do not.


	2. Whispers

**Disclaimer: LoTR/Hobbit belong to Tolkien.**

* * *

Many things can be said of Gandalf the Grey: he is a wizard, he is wise, and, if you are more familiar with him then you would know, he is stubborn.

Once Gandalf gets it into his head that he knows best – and it should be noted that often times he does – it is very difficult to dissuade him from following the path he has set. The times when this can lead to trouble, as Bilbo Baggins will declare, are when he decides to drag others down that path with him.

Gandalf had not been seen around The Shire for quite some time, since before Old Took had passed to be sure. That is why Bilbo Baggins was quite surprised when Gandalf showed up at his homely hole and began disrupting his good morning with talk of an adventure.

"Now, listen here Gandalf, it is fine and dandy if you wish to go on an…an… _adventure _yourself," Bilbo hissed the word as if it were a curse. "But you cannot expect that others would be so willing to do the same. An adventure runs the risk of danger and I am quite content to avoid that if I can," Bilbo huffed, hands fidgeting as he took a long pull from his pipe to calm his agitated nerves.

"Ah," Gandalf leaned against his staff, eyeing the hobbit with quiet disapproval. "But that is exactly my point, young hobbit. You have become much too _content_ with your life as it is." The wizard bent down towards the Half-ling and looked him sternly in the eye. "This adventure would do you good, Bilbo."

"Well…" Bilbo frowned, not quite sure how to respond but then he remembered his manners. He was a Baggins after all. "I am flattered by the offer," Bilbo started, "But I fear I must decline…again. An adventure and a Baggins do not mix well." He waved his hands through the air and shook his head emphatically. "No, they do not mix well at all."

Gandalf rose back up to his full height, forcing Bilbo to crane his neck upwards. "You have completely disregarded an important part of your ancestry. Bagginses and adventures might not mix well, as you say, but _Tooks_ and adventure do," Gandalf pronounced loudly, attracting the attention of Gaffer Gamgee who was out in his front lawn tending to his herbs.

Bilbo ducked his head, an embarrassed flush spreading across his cheeks. Gaffer would surely be gossiping about this before afternoon tea rolled around. It was just Bilbo's luck that Gandalf had chosen _his_ doorway to stumble upon that morning.

"Ah," Bilbo nodded once, taking a step back towards the looming comfort of his home. "Right. Well, as I said before, I do not wish to partake in an adventure. So thank you," he took another step away from Gandalf. "But I must refuse the invitation."

Bilbo turned away and let out a frustrated huff of air. He would do his grandfather a great dishonor if he turned Gandalf away so hastily. "If you'd like to stop by for tea sometime, however, I'd be pleased to have you 'round," he offered.

Conscience eased, Bilbo gave the wizard a hesitant smile. "Good morning," Bilbo bobbed his head and then quickly retreated to his little hole.

Gandalf contemplated his conversation with Bilbo, his lips turned down in a frown. He'd heard stories that Bilbo Baggins had become quite a respectable hobbit. That alone was not something that bothered Gandalf all that much. Being respectable was not something to be ashamed of. No, what concerned Gandalf was the disappointing truth that Bilbo was not more respectable but simply more…reserved.

The wizard knew full well that Bilbo was unbonded. If the distinct lack of a bonding token had not clued the old man in, then the withdrawn, almost listless, nature Bilbo exhibited would have done it.

A Half-ling could survive well enough without being bonded…but surviving and living were two very different things. The one simply needed water, food, and air to be brought about. The other…well, it was a quite bit more complicated than that! And while it was quite obvious Bilbo was succeeding at _surviving_, Gandalf could not claim with any amount of certainty that the Half-ling was _living_.

Gandalf was sad to see one of Gerontius's own struggling so. The Old Took had been very dear to him – and oh so full of life! – and Bilbo, when younger, had reminded Gandalf of Ger quite a bit. But now…Gandalf questioned whether any of that Tookish passion still resided within little Bilbo _Baggins_.

Gandalf dared not guess at the reasons why Bilbo remained unbonded at his age, but he knew that something needed to change. If Bilbo continued on as he was, he would fade all the faster and that was not something Gandalf could easily swallow.

"Hmm," Gandalf hummed to himself, eyeing Bilbo's door. "This adventure will do you good, indeed," he whispered. With his decision made, Gandalf walked up to Bilbo's door and drew a symbol upon it. Little did the wizard know that this simple act would change the Half-ling's life more than he ever intended it to.

Bilbo sat in his chair, his fingers clutched together in utter dismay. Gandalf's visit had greatly disturbed the Half-ling.

It was true, what Gandalf had said. Bilbo Baggins had been quite mischievous as a tween. He had a penchant for getting himself into sticky situations – just ask Terry Blackbrook, the beekeeper.

But Bilbo had worked plenty hard over the years to earn a new reputation as being a respectable hobbit. He'd changed so much, and now he feared the visit from Gandalf had set him back. Bilbo had seen the disapproving look Gaffer had sent his way. It was only a matter of time before the whispers began once more.

_Look at that Bilbo. Quite a peculiar lad. More Took in him than Baggins, I'd say._

Oh, the whispers had started off simple enough to ignore. When younger, Bilbo thought the thrill and excitement of getting into trouble was well worth the critical words.

But then time passed. And his friends began pairing off, their Bonded making them happier than any prank had every made Bilbo. And he waited…and waited…and waited for his Bonded to appear, waited for _his_ shot at true happiness.

And while his Bonded never came, more whispers did.

_Is it really a surprise that Bilbo is Unbound? What decent hobbit would wish to be bonded to him? He's nothing but a troublemaker, an embarrassment to hobbit-kind! _

Those whispers were harder to ignore. Much harder. Bilbo had spent many a night having long talks with his mother. He'd ask her why no one wanted to be Bound to him. And she would just smile softly at her little Half-ling and tell him his Bonded would come in time. He just had to be patient.

So he waited some more. And more. And more. And while time took away his parents, it never gave him his Bonded; it gave him more whispers instead.

_Such a shame, that boy. All the potential of a Baggins just wasted. If he were more respectable, then maybe he'd deserve a Bonded._

And Bilbo could no longer ignore those whispers, because he no longer had the encouraging words of his mother to soothe the hurt those whispers caused.

So time passed and brought about change with it. Change in Bilbo, to be exact. He stopped with the pranks and the tricks and the fun and the _adventure_. He grew up and became _respectable_. He threw the best parties and made the best food and blew the most beautiful of smoke rings. Everyone in The Shire knew of Bilbo Baggins and this time when the whispers came, they were to praise not to condemn.

And yet…his Bonded never came. And poor Bilbo Baggins was starting to believe his Bonded never would.


End file.
